Troublesome Turner
by Mrs Turner13
Summary: Will & Elizabeths son causes disaster everywhere he walks


I hope this story goes well please review, and tell me if u have any good Ideas

I hope this story goes well please review, and tell me if u have any good Ideas? Sorry I have no idea how to spell what his faces name

The Troublesome Turner; Trouble

A young boy at the age of 5 came galloping across the warm summer streets of Port Royal. With 5 other 6 year olds chasing after him. The little boy ran into a lane, but it was a dead end. He turned around to look at the 5 boys with smug looks on their faces. The gang leader turned to his mates "Boys I think it's time we teach whelp Turner a lessen"

He then turned to William and said, "Gunna cry for your papa, hey?, Gunna go running to him, so he can tell our pa's, too scared to stand up for yourself?"

When William heard that he charged for the boy, and started to throw punches at him. Blood spurted from the gang leaders nose onto William clean white shirt, but he didn't care, all he was worried about was the boy who had insulted him, he didn't care he was the Commodores son.

"You take that back Nathaniel", He yelled in rage.

"Make me" the older boy yelled.

Just then William felt a rough hand grab his ear, he was sure it was his father, but it wasn't, it was a furious Commodore Norrington. "What do you think your doing boy?" He yelled, still holding onto, Williams now very sore ear. William started to tell the story but was interrupted.

"H-he chased me pa, said that you were a-a stupid man who was as drunk as a old pirate pa, and he said that I was a stupid none the less idiot" Nathaniel lied, " I told him to leave me alone, but he just chased me down hear" His gang nodded to defend their leader.

Noringtoin looked at his bloody son, "Boys, go home, you as well Nathaniel, get your mother to clean you up", Noringtion then looked sharply at William, "As for you, I shall be walking you home, I want to speak to your father, about you behaviour" Noringtion let go of Williams ear, and held a ferm grip on the boys left arm all the way home.

--Pirates--

Will Turner, turned the nob of the houses front door, "Elizabeth, love I'm home" Will shut the door, took off his coat and put it on the hook.

"I'm in the kitchen Will" As she walked out she saw Will carrying letter. "How was your day?" she asked sitting besides him on the couch. "It was ok" Will replied, "Is William doing his chores?" Elizabeth looked at him, "No I thought he came home with you, he hasn't been home since this morning, Will I'm worried about him" Will Sighed.

"I'll go and look for him" Will got up from his chair, and headed for the door, but stopped when he heard a knock at the door, "Oh, thank God" Elizabeth praised.

Will put his coat back on the hook and opened the door. "Commodore, it's good to" before Will finished his sentence, he looked down to see his son, held in a tight grip, "What has William done now?" glancing at the boys now red shirt.

"I found this hear boy beating up my son in the lane, I'm very sorry to say this, but your sons turning into a pirate by the looks of it" Will looked down sternly at his son.

William met his fathers eyes and started, "Pa, it wasn't my fault" but was then again interrupted by his father.

"That is enough out of you, go to your room now" Will said calmly but furious at the same time.

"But"

"No buts, do as I say and go to your room" In rage William pushed past his father and ran to his room.

"Commodore I am very sorry about William behaviour, I'll see that he is punished"

The Commodore looked at Will and said, "I suggest a good sound beating for the boy, if I ever find your son beating up my son again he will never see day light again" He threatened.

Will looked at him calmly, "don't worry, he shall be punished" Will said, "But for now, I will have to ask you to leave, good day Commodore"

All of a sudden Will shut the door in Noringtions face.

Elizabeth looked at her husband's angry face, "Will calm down for a while William doesn't need to come down, leave him in his room, till you calm down"

"I'll kill him," Will yelled, "William, come down here now"

Elizabeth looked at her husband worriedly, she had never in her life seen him like this, sure she had seen Will scolding her son, even yelling sometimes, but never like this, she was scared that he was going to hit William, although William had received many cuffs from each of them. Before Will could get his hands on the boy she told William to stay in his room.

"Will it's ok, lets sit down and discuses this for a while before we go to far.

Will sat on the double couch, and Elizabeth sat besides him, and guided his head onto her lap, tousling his hair.

Will started, "Why? Why did he do it?" Elizabeth sighed she was clueless as well.

"Will, we will talk to him latter. He is only 5"

Will sighed. "Elizabeth he can't keep getting into these fights, if I was him, my father would have had my hide" Elizabeth looked at Will sadly, "Will, we will set him straight, he can do extra chores for a week or so"

Will closed his eyes, "I'll go talk to him" Will left his wives lap and went to his sons room.

Sighing Will knocked on his sons room, the best thing about his son was that he always told the truth, even if it got him in trouble. "Can I come in William?" no answer, annoyed Will opened the door to his sons room.

He looked onto the bed and saw William still crying. Just then Will felt guilty, that he yelled at his son, "William sit up for me," The little boy did as he was told and sat up to see his fathers face.

Will smiled "That's better, can you tell me what happened today? I am quite disappointed in you, you no that William?"

"Yes sir", William looked away, "We were playing at the docks pa, with my friends, but the Nathaniel and his gang came and we split up, but they decided to follow me, so I ran into a lane, but it was a dead end, he told me that I was a wimp, and that I would go crying to you pa, so I guess I got angry and charged for him the next thing I new was that Commodore Noringtion and grabbed my ear, he asked me what I was doing, I was gunna tell him but Nathaniel said that I called Commodore a drunk and called him a idiot" William said still looking away from his father.

Will sighed, he thought it odd that the boy fought with another boy, "William why did you charge at him?"

"Because, because he said I was a wimp, and I didn't go to you cause I would have been pounded on", He cried. Will took William of the bed and put him on his lap.

Will held him, which what seemed like hours, "Promise me that you will never get into a fight again? And come to me if your scared. It's not bad going and telling me what happened."

William looked up at Will, "I promise pa" Will smiled.

"Good boy, son I won't let you off that easily, you are to do extra chores for a month and you are not to go fishing for 2 weeks"

William was about to complain, but was interrupted by his father, "Shall I make it 3" William closed his mouth, "Just as I thought, come, we shall go down and help your mother with supper"

William smiled, "Yes sir" he said cheerfully, as Will picked him up and took him down stairs.

Elizabeth smiled as sure saw Will holding William, watching Will kiss his forehead.

So what do u think??

I'm Curious to know this is just part of the story


End file.
